


Dusk

by wayhavensewell



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unit Bravo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavensewell/pseuds/wayhavensewell
Summary: After a night out, Nate takes care of a tipsy Avery.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff without plot. Feedback is appreciated, but not required! I hope you enjoy! :)

Avery stumbles on the gravel path to the facility, barely standing upright if it weren’t for Nate holding her up. “How much did you drink?” he questions.

“Just a little bit,” she slurred. Earlier, her and Tina meant to have a girls’ night with only a few drinks…which turned into more…and now here she was. 

“Can you just carry me? It’d be easier.” Nate smiles, “Are you saying that because it’s actually easier or do you just want me to carry you for the sake of carrying you?”

“You have super strength, Natey of course it’s easier,” she stated as if it were obvious and hiccuped, “plus, I want a hug.” Nate quickly learned that when she was drunk, she was exceptionally affectionate and clingy. Effortlessly, he scooped her up bridal style and continued the path. Avery smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek.

Nate slowly clicked open the door to the facility to find Felix perched on the couch. “Well if it isn’t our knight in shining armor,” he chimed, resting his head on his arm. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. No one will know.” Nate simply nodded before continuing down the hallway. There were a few beats of silence and Felix practically jumped out of his seat yelling, “MASON! GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

-  
Nate sat Avery down on her bed and she grumbled. He opened one of her drawers and found the makeup remover. She started to hum while he soaked a cotton round before cupping her face to begin removing her makeup. “Who the hell taught you all of this?”

“You did, Aves,” she hummed in acknowledgment. Nate aided her in the rest of her skincare routine, finishing off with her moisturizer. He enjoyed the peace, but silent was the last thing to describe Avery, more so when she was tipsy.

“What are you so silent for?” he asked. Avery simply shrugged with a lovestruck gaze in her eyes, “I’m enjoying the view. Did you know that you’re super pretty?” Nate couldn’t help but smile, “not as pretty as you.” She took him in for a kiss and he stood up.

“Where are you going?” she frowned.

“It’ll only be a second,” he promised. Nate exited the room and returned with a glass of water in hand, placing it on the nightstand. “I’m guessing that you’ll need this if you don’t want to be extremely hungover during the meeting.”

“The meeting’s on Saturday though.” That was something she was confident on, even if her thoughts were jumbled.

“Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“…Fuck.” That practically sobered her up.

Avery continued to drink while Nate rummaged her closet, settling on a pair of sweats. He offered her his hand and stood her up. She raised her arms up and he took off her shirt followed by her pants. “Eager to get me out of my clothes, huh?” She looked him up and down with a foggy, yet sultry gaze that made him take a deep breath. “Okay, your turn.” Avery reached to take off his shirt, but he stopped her. “Not tonight, Aves. I would prefer if you’d remembered what would happen.”

“How could I forget anything you do to me?” she teased.

“That means I’m doing something right,” he chuckled while brushing her hair out of her face.

“You’re good at everything, Suavewell.” He helped her put on the comfier change of clothes, “I still remember the night where you f-.” Nate’s eyes widened, stopping her from continuing her tangent. Everyone in this building had heightened hearing and if they had heard, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Let’s get you to bed before you pass out.” 

“I don’t need to sleep! I feel perfectly fine.” The way that her dark eyes fluttered shut said otherwise.

She sat back down on her bed while Nate cleaned up. He leaned over Avery, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Night, love.” As he started for the door, a loose hand held him back.

“Wait no stay,” she frowned “please?” Avery wore a pleading look on her face and while he wasn’t going to turn down the offer, it definitely helped. He took off his clothes, laying them on a chair. Stretching an arm, the lamp clicked shut and he slipped into the covers. Nate wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled closer. “I love you, Natey.” He kissed the crown of her head, “Love you too, Avery. Goodnight.”  
-

The Next Day

Unit Bravo sat around a table, waiting for their next debriefing. Mason checked the time, before looking up and facing the rest of the group. “Where’s Nate and Avery? They’re 15 minutes late.”

“Probably doing couple things. They had a late night anyways.” Felix responded. It wasn’t until Rebecca cleared her throat that he remembered who was in the room. “Can one of you check on them?”

-

Felix pressed his ear to Avery’s door, hearing nothing suspicious. He opted to swing the door open greeting them, “Good morning, sunshine!” Both of them jolted up, squinting at the sudden sunlight. “What-”

“Also you’re kind of late to the debriefing so…no pressure!” Felix leaves and Nate sits up. He meant to stay up to make sure that they would be on time, but it was just too comfortable… “We better head down there soon.” Avery groaned, placing a hand on her temple. “Yeah, just give me a minute…or an hour.”

-

The couple entered the debriefing room and all heads swung in their direction. Mason sends a smirk from the corner while Adam’s arms were crossed, raising a brow. Directly in front of Avery, her mother looked at her jacket; Nate’s jacket and suppressed a sigh. Though, her daughter didn’t see the smile that faded as soon as it appeared.

“We have no time to waste, let’s start.”


End file.
